R
These are the weapons that appear in the Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One Super Trio ''books: All 4 One Weapons (In "Elite" Form) # Arc Lasher # Blitzer # Combuster # Critter Strike # Darkstar Fission Tether # OmegaTech Frost Cannon # Mr. Zurkon # Plasmabomb Launcher # Pyro Blaster # Thundersmack # Warmonger # RYNO VI Protosuit # Vac-U 4000 '''Special Weapons (In "Elite" Form) # (SuperGhostbuster) 'Zoni Ray # (emrak) Cloaker # (GUZ916) Doppelbanger (Origin of the Doppelbanger Nega-Trio) Other Special Weapons #(SuperGhostbuster) Holo-Knuckles (from Secret Agent Clank) #(emrak) Walloper (from [http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Agent_Clank Secret Agent Clank]) #(GUZ916) Walloper ''(from [http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank:Going_Commando 'Going Commando/''Locked & Loaded'']) 'Cut Weapons ' '''These Weapons were cut from the ''Ratchet & Clank ''series, but now are in this trilogy: #''Phoenix Launcher'' #''Razor Talons'' #''Hound of Doom'' #''All 4 One Blaster'' (emrak only) #''Pirate Bomb Device'' (GUZ916 only) #''Turncoat Bomb'' (SuperGhostbuster only) #''Grav-Sphere'' 'Other New Weapons' 3 out of 12 of these weapons were made by the books's creator (me), but one was not: #''Shotgun-Chuk'' (Not by me) #''Ninja Suit; Gives the user extreme agility and has a built-in Cloaker. (emrak only) #Large Flame Obsidian Blade '';A long, light wrench from Dreadzone II. Allows the user to deal more damage with every strike. (GUZ916 only) #''Flinger Suit; Clank had uptained this from the planet Metalis (from 'Size Matters) while trying to fling the most Gadgebots through a football-type-goal. SuperGhostbuster has upgraded it so now he can fight with it. He uses Melee in it, but adds a 5,000 volt shock, plus he's able to help his friends get to out-of-reach locations. (SuperGhostbuster only) #''Shockwace Inducer'' (Not by me) PlayStation.com, first weapon. #''Alien Abductinator'' (Not by me, GUZ916 only)PlayStation.com, first weapon. #''Spike Gauntlet'' (Not by me, emrak only) PlayStation.com, second weapon. #''MaskerAID'' (Not by me, SuperGhostbuster only) PlayStation.com, third weapon. #Boomerang Gun (Not by me) PlayStation.com, fifth weapon. '''Other Weapons #''Pyrociter'' #''Devastator'' #''Decoy Glove'' (From [http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank:_Locked_and_Loaded Going Commando/''Locked & Loaded]) #Visibomb Glove'' #''Gravity Bomb'' #''Minirocket Tube'' #''Lava Gun'' #''Bouncer'' #''Lancer'' #''Blitz Gun'' #''Seeker Gun'' #''Plasma Coil'' #''RYNO II'' #''Chopper'' #''Synthenoid'' #''Miniturret Glove'' #''Flux Rifle'' #''N60 Storm'' #''Plasma Whip'' #''Qwack-O-Ray'' #''Rift Inducer'' #''Shock Blaster'' #''Suck Cannon'' (From Up Your Arsenal) #''Nitro Launcher'' #''Annihilator'' #''Agents of Doom (From 'Up Your Arsenal) #Holoshield Glove'' #''Infector'' #''Duel Vipers'' #''The Arbiter'' #''Magma Cannon'' #''Scorpion Flail'' #''B6-Obliterator'' #''Holoshield Launcher'' #''Hunter Mine Launcher'' #''Mini Turret Launcher'' #''The Harbinger'' #''Scorcher'' #''Lacerator'' #''Acid Bomb Glove'' #''Concussion Gun'' #''Sniper Mine'' #''Shock Rocket'' (From Secret Agent Clank) #''Mine Launcher'' #''Shard Gun'' #''Bee Mine Mk. II'' #''Buzz Blades'' #''RYNO IV'' #''Mag-Net Launcher'' #''Shock Ravager'' #''Nano Swarmers'' #''Razor Claws'' #''Plasma Beasts'' #''Shard Reaper'' #''Fusion Grenade'' #''Negotiator'' #''Plasma Striker'' #''CryoMine Glove'' #''Spiral of Death'' #''Tesla Spikes'' #''Dynamo of Doom'' #''Rift Inducer 5000'' #''Sonic Eruptor'' #''Groovitron Glove'' #''Quantum Deflector'' 'Replaced Weapons' These weapons were originally going to be in the books, but were replaced by other weapons: #''Bee Mine Glove (Replaced by 'Bee Mine Mk. II) #''Fusion Rifle ''(Replaced by ''Sniper Mine) #''HoverBomb Gun (Replaced by '''Nitro Launcher) #''Shield Charger (Replaced by 'Quantum Deflector) #''Disc-Blade Gun ''(Replaced by ''Buzz Blades) #''Bomb Glove'' (Replaced by 'Acid Bomb Glove) #''Glove of Doom'' (Replaced by Agents of Doom 'Trivia' *There are 95 weapons all together (not counting the replaced weapons), way more then any other Ratchet & Clank game or book/comic. *The Vac-U and Grav-Sphere are technically gadgets, but I put them there because they also act like weapons. *The weapons aren't seen all together in the first two books; they''' are 'all seen in the third book, though. *The "Ninja Suit" is just an upgraded version of the Ninja Nefarious skin from 'All 4 One'''. Category:Ratchet & Clank: Super Trio